Puppets of Filth
by FullmetalReborn
Summary: This world was unfulfilling. Despite his tries to fight back it would never change. The young boy Reborn had tried and he sat back, watching him fall into the pit of madness with a grin. Dark. No pairings.


**A/N: Hey guys! It's been awhile since I've updated! I have exams and school coming up so I'm swamped . but I wrote this up in a short amount of time and decided to post it. un-betaed so I apologize for mistakes. I'm also using my iPod touch to upload. Joy. This is darker then my usual style and it's the first time I type something up like this so feedback and comments are appreciated! Thank you! **

**So a friend of mine, who I helped beta a story for, has just started her new story so it'd be appreciated if you could check it out. It's nicely written and has an awesome plot! (; her user name is: anyandeveryanime **

**enjoy.! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn or any of the characters used in this.**

* * *

He was the ideal man.

Handsome and cunning he could render any man to their knees with a bat of his eyes. His aura was intoxicating and it caused men to flock to his very feet. He had sharp brown eyes with creamy peachy skin. He dressed akin to a wealthy noble. On his shoulders was a silk black cape with gold embedded into the edges. Underneath was a pin striped suit with the symbol of his prized possession.

The Vongola.

He ruled over the underworld with graceful movements, under handing corrupt bosses and destroying any threats to his expanding family. He was Vongola Decimo. The Vongola boss who worked like a god. During wars he would appear, leveling the battle field with a swing of his fierce sky flames. To be on the receiving flames meant certain death. The Vongola Decimo was a ruler, a tyrant greedy for more and had the power to accomplish it all.

He met his past in the form of an eight year old boy. A thin child with large black eyes and messy black hair. A child who had been protecting his home like a savage wolf and could take down an army of men before collapsing. A child with the pride of a mule. Curiosity took over the man as he approached the weakened child. Fight. The child had fire in his eyes, shoulders trembling but unwilling to back down. The shine in his eyes was bright as the mafia boss trapped the small chin into his gloved hand.

Dirty face with bruises forming. The looks of a regular orphaned child. Loyalty devoted to the shivering girl's behind him. Greed. Power. Potential. He wanted the child to himself. This puzzling boy was a shinny trophy to him. With enough work put into him, he could be an incredible asset.

The boy bit into his lip, shoving the man back, having enough with the greedy eyes. The green pistol in his hand rumbled as he aimed it at the most powerful man in the underworld. Ruins surrounded him reminding him the man was an adult and living in an adult world always made everyone the same. Greed, power, wealth, fame. It was bullshit to him. Adults were all the same, wanting the same thing but saying it in different ways.

"I won't let you take it, you bastard!"

The vongola Decimo peered into the shinning eyes, remembering the time he had been in the same position, with his back against the wall, trying to protect the little family he had from the man who brought him Into the world. A child who hadn't known what to do but knew he would never let anyone hurt his mother 'I won't let you take them!' Oh, he had meant it. He had screamed those words, trapping his father in a determined stare.

He had emotions then. He had a family then. He was weak, then. Now... Now he had power. He had money. He had what he needed to protect those dear to him. But he no longer had those special members in his family. He no longer had the right to call them, visit them, touch them. He was alone now. Grown into an adult who had lost it all. This child. This child had it.

He had the loving family in the faces of a young girl with blue eyes. The young girl with red colored eyes, her face red and severely burned from the attack. This child had power to protect those girls. It brought jealousy into his chest as he gave a dark chuckle. There was screaming from the girls as he attacked. The boy didn't back down and held his own, impaling the boss was a large feat. He had accomplished. He was strong and he was worthy.

"I won't let you." He growled as the boss laughed, insanity creeping into his mind as his abdomen bled.

"They will leave you to die. You protect them and they will look at you with disgust. You will walk down the same path as me child, but bloodier." He laughed, brown eyes sparkling as he hugged the child. "You will not escape the clutches of this evil world. It will choke you until you're nothing more then it's puppet."

Black eyes stared wide into his, disbelieving and child like.

"You will become the man you hate. Because that's how unfair life is." He tossed the child back, seeing the girls cry out as he left.

The Vongola Decimo expected to see the boy grow up. He would follow the innocent child with deep eyes and strength. He'd watch the boy be left by the very ones who made him strong as he strived for power. He'd watch the world break around the child and watch it tumble into despair. He'd watch those innocent black eyes narrow with distrust. He'd watch the boy grow into a legend and become an assassin in the world of madness. He'd watch the boy kill the two precious people in life. He'd watch the boy fall into the same ruin as the Vongola Decimo did until they crossed paths.

Then... Then he would smile, and grin.

"You can't escape this filthy world. No matter how much you oppose it."

The young adult wouldn't answer. He'd glare, hands trembling as they listened to the broken tune of a music box, one that the Vongola Decimo had been saving for that day they would meet.

"This world is filth. Shrouded by darkness and tainted with the evil desires of the hearts of men. It will claim a victim and it will choke them into a lifeless doll."

The young adult would glare at his words.

"Reborn... My lovely servant. My lovely angel." He'd trap the newest member of vongola's chin into the palm of his hand as he saw lifeless eyes, ready to serve the Vongola Decimo.

"..."

No words would remain as the Vongola decimo remembered the cries of his past life and the hold he once was scream and thrash in his head. His mothers voice would be quieted with a knife in the throat and the sobbing of his true love would be smothered by a pillow. And he'd hear the same words his father had told him before he stepped into madness.

"You will not escape it, it will always find you and trap you in it's grasp. It's human nature and it will reclaim countless victims no matter how hard you try." He would retell it to the one named Reborn and he'd smile, hugging the once eight year old boy as the past him sobbed in defeat.

The cycle would continue and it would never end.

Never.

They were only puppets.

Carrying out the whims of the dark filthy world they lived in.


End file.
